Humans
Humans are a non-magical species that originated from the birth of magical creatures. They are a race that lacks any supernatural enhancements or abilities. As such, they are often considered to be prey to many magical races. Humans have roamed Earth almost as long as the planet itself has been in existence. They are considered to be the unwanted, weaker form of all magical creatures, as such many in the magical community have tried to do away with them entirely. In the past, humans were aware of the existence of the magical world, but with the witch hunts and the passing of the Witchcraft Act of 1735, the International Order of Races declared it unsafe for the magical world to continue to exist among the humans. Shortly after, the Statute of Secrecy was passed and the whole of the magical world retreated into hiding, allowing anything about magic to become nothing more than a myth and fantasy among the humans. Those humans who had discovered the existence of the magical world in the past were considered to be a threat and were often killed to prevent the secret from spreading. While many humans lack any supernatural abilities or features, it is possible that some can be born supernaturally gifted. Physiology Diet Humans are omnivores who can survive by eating meat, plants, nuts, berries and other fruits. Appearance Humans look very similar to those magical races that they originated from that many humans often mistakenly believe the magical community to have evolved from them. This, however, is a myth. Humans were an unforeseen creation. They are a race that has nothing entirely special about them. They have no supernatural enhancements and nothing powerful about them. The only way to distinguish a human from a magical creature is to check them for any possible supernatural characteristics. Psychological Characteristics Humans are one of the most diverse races in existence. Their psychology is so varied that no one can tell the possible signs of an aggressive one from a docile one until it is too late. However, it is a known fact that humans tend to have small warning signs of aggression before they attack, be it another of their own species or someone from a different species. While it is true that humans have a delicate balance to maintain psychologically, social interactions between them are complex and many in the magical community are studying them, trying to understand their dynamics. Humans have established an extremely wide variety of values, social norms, and rituals, which has often confused many other magical races. |-|Type of Hierarchy= Humans tend to organize them differently than most magical creatures. Their hierarchy is a vast and complex network of social standings as well as governmental standings that the magical community has yet to completely figure out. Most humans organize themselves into a government system that is either a democracy, monarchy or a highly controversial dictatorship. This provides the base for the societal structure that will follow. Typically, those who are not involved in the government are of a lower social standing than the rest and as such, are divided into social classes. These social classes are as follows: *'Upper Class'- The upper class is a social class composed primarily of the rich and/ or powerful. In some countries, this class is determined at birth, while in other countries (such as the United States) your entry into this class can also be determined by who you marry or if you become a popular celebrity. *'Middle Class'- The middle class is a social class composed of those who are wealthy, but not so wealthy that they are able to hold power over others of their species. This class is the most contested of the three social classes as it holds the widest range of people with differing economic standings. Meaning, this class is so diverse that many argue over who should and should not be accepted into this social class. *'Lower Class'- The lower class is a social class composed primarily of those who are at or below the poverty line. In other words, this class is composed primarily of the poor. This social class is sometimes described as the "working class" due to the high numbers of those who belong to this class working low paying jobs and surviving by barely meeting their most basic needs; food, water, shelter and clothing. Often times, those who belong to this class are looked down upon and are considered the "unmentionables" or the "unwanted" of their society. |-|Reproduction= Humans even have a complex definition of pairing and mating. They are widely known to be indecisive and will often go from one partner to another without ever settling for their first partner. This concept is widely known as "dating" and is an act that many don't understand. It is a widely known fact that even human males don't understand this concept and struggle to find their true or ideal mate.